


Please don't go

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [29]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Spooning, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, david is sick and patrick takes care of him, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 72: “Why are you sleeping?”83: “Please don’t go.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It was David’s day off and usually if they aren’t in the store together then they text throughout the day - the one working only answering when there wasn’t a customer. Today though, they didn’t text much. Patrick was starting to get worried. He decided to go by the motel to check on David once he closed up for the day. 

Patrick knocked on room 7 but no one responded. There wasn’t a light on either. Patrick tried again but nothing. He went next door and knocked.

Moira answered the door and said, “Patrick, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hello, Mrs. Rose. I’m wondering where David is. He hasn’t responded to my texts today and there’s no answer next door, I’m starting to get worried,” Patrick told her.

“He’s there, I’ll let you in,” Moira said as she moved through the room to the adjoining door separating them from her children.

Patrick followed her and went into David and Alexis’ room. It was dark in the room but with the light from Moira and Johnny’s room it cast into the room and Patrick could see David in bed. Moira closed the door behind him and so Patrick opened a small lamp between the two beds. “David, what’s wrong? Why are you sleeping?” Patrick asked, crouched next to the bed.

David peaked his eyes out from under the covers. “I don’t feel too well,” He said.

Patrick put his wrist to David’s forehead and he’s hot, he must have a fever. “What can I do? Do you want me to go grab you some soup from the cafe?” Patrick asked, hand running through David’s hair, pushing it off of his forehead.

David shook his head and said, “Please don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby,” Patrick said. He removed his shoes, turned the light off, and slipped into the bed behind David, holding him tight to his body. He might get sick next but if it means taking care of his boyfriend and staying by his side then he’s going to do it.

“Thank you,” Patrick heard David mumble as he squeezed Patrick’s arms that were wrapped around his abdomen.

“I will always take care of you, David,” Patrick said lowly in his ear before kissing the side of his neck. 

David fell back asleep, this time in Patrick’s arms. Patrick continued to hold him tight until he was in a deep sleep. Patrick reached for his phone without waking David and shot Stevie and Alexis a group text to find out if one of them could get soup and some fever medication and bring it to David’s room. Patrick had no intention of leaving David’s side but he needed to make sure he got better. Thankfully, Alexis came through and quietly brought it inside the room and left them on the table. David was awake again not long after Alexis left because of a coughing fit. Patrick rubbed his back until he was no longer coughing. Patrick reheated the soup and handed David the medicine and a glass of water. David smiled at Patrick before taking the offered medication. He ate his soup in bed with Patrick by his side. He wouldn’t leave his side, he told David he would take care of him, and he meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
